Chocolate Cake
by FallenAngelForever
Summary: her lifes a wreck...all because of a Chocolate Cake...PLZ review!
1. She only wanted a Cake

Okay… This is my summary of the story. Basically, I thought it would be interesting to write a story about Chloe's life, and why she seems to try and stay away from everyone. I'm just going to let this story write itself, but I think it will come out a little dark. I'm also not sure about when it's going to end, but most likely sometime after she leaves with Morris at the end of season five. Please review! I also like constructive criticism on how to make my stories better, so if you have any ideas…please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

A hand reached out from the covers of the bed and hit the clock as hard as it possibly could. Why was the alarm even set? There was no reason to even wake up early today, but it was too late, she was up, and there was nothing she could do about it. She reached up to turn on the lamp next to her bed, and saw that the clock only read 7:30. She never got up at 7:30, even when she had to get up early. Slowly, she slipped out of her bed and onto the chilly hardwood floor. She searched around for her fuzzy blue slippers, and when they were found, walked over to her desk, where she kept her day by day calendar.

She loved her day by day calendar, it had a different mind boggling question for everyday of the year. No better way to start off your day then with a question most people with above average IQs can't solve. But today, the date seemed to jump out at her more than ever. No, it couldn't be. But it was, and they were going to make her celebrate. It was her eighteenth birthday.

Most people can't wait until their eighteenth birthday, it's the day you jump into adulthood, they day you can do whatever you want without your parents. But Chloe didn't celebrate her birthday. She hadn't in thirteen years, and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. It was a day of misery for Chloe, it had been for thirteen years, and it probably always would be.

(Flashback)

"Shannon! Shannon! Guess what mommy's making me?" A little girl, dressed in a pink dress and hair bows was jumping up and down in front of her big sister, who was five years older. "What?" Shannon groaned, she was ten, and wanted nothing to do with her five year old sister. "A chocolate cake! Today's my birthday! And mommy promised me a chocolate cake!" Shannon walked out of the room, Chloe had been talking about her birthday for months now, and Shannon didn't want to hear about it anymore. Walking quickly so as Chloe couldn't catch up to her, she heard her parents fighting in the next room. Shannon couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was certain they were drunk. She turned around, because she knew Chloe would be coming down the hall any minute, and as much as she found her sister annoying, she loved her sister, and didn't want her to hear. Christmas had only been a few weeks earlier, and as the sisters received their presents, Lucy, the girls' mother had promised each of them to make a secret Christmas wish. Chloe's wish had been for her parents to stop fighting, she had whispered it in Shannon's ear afterwards. This made Shannon cry, knowing that the wish would probably never come true.

Chloe had just turned around the corner now, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Shannon ran to get her away from the noises of her parents, but it was too late, their parents had stepped out of the room, and saw their daughters standing there. Their father, Simon, began yelling at them immediately about eavesdropping. The two girls tried backing away, but it was too hard, their father had his drunken glare fixed on them, and he wasn't about to let them get away.

It was Chloe who said the wrong words. "Mommy? Have you finished my chocolate cake yet?"

Now her parents, especially her mother, were mad. "Is that all I'm good for? Baking stupid cakes? Well I've had it! I hope that I never see any of you again!" Lucy stopped screaming at her children, and towards her husband. "Simon where are the keys?" Simon stayed silent, afraid of what was to happen. "Give me the fucking keys, Simon." Lucy reached down his pocket, until she found the keys. Then she grabbed her handbag and left. The sound of the family's only car was heard as Lucy drove away, not to be seen by her family again.

Simon was enraged by his wife's leaving of the family and promptly placed his hands over Chloe's neck. "It's all your fault you little" His voice was interrupted by Shannon's "Dad! Its not her fault. Don't hurt her!" Simon released his grip on Chloe and turned to Shannon. She didn't survive the hit to her head.

(End Flashback)

Chloe slowly opened the window blinds in her room, it was snowing. But even the snowflakes looked menacing and evil. _Its like the one day I'm supposed to enjoy hates me_, she wondered to herself. It was true, every birthday since her fifth had been a disaster, who was to say this one wouldn't be.

She meandered into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Margaret and Colin. Margaret and Colin were her current foster parents, they were also the foster parents that had kept her the longest, which wasn't much to say. Well, they weren't really her foster parents anymore, now that she was eighteen.

"Honey, there's no time to eat breakfast, we've got to go!" Margaret said in a cheery old grandma way, even though she was actually quite young. "Got to go where?" Chloe asked. There was really no where for them to go, they lived in the middle of nowhere. "Oh never mind that, go get dressed!" Chloe left the room, now knowing that once again, bad luck would strike her on her birthday.


	2. A Familiar Place

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own 24. If I did, Audrey wouldn't have even been created in the first place.

_Its 8 in the morning and I'm driving through the middle of some near deserted highway to the middle of nowhere on my eighteenth birthday. This plain old sucks._ Chloe was writing in the journal that Margaret had given to her once she was ready to leave for wherever they were going. Apparently since Chloe was technically no one's foster child, it was best that she recorded everything that happened in her adult life. Sometimes it was hard to understand Margaret's way of thinking. In fact, if Margaret and Colin hadn't been following Chloe around for the half hour she had been awake, she probably would have thrown it out by now. The only reason she was even writing in it was because she knew that Margaret and Colin were working really hard to make this day special for her, even though Chloe was more than certain that it would end up horrible, just like every other birthday she had had since her fifth birthday.

She turned to face the window, the menacing snowflakes were still falling from the sky. It had been snowing straight since New Years now, and people were beginning to wonder if they were going to get snowed in anytime soon. But that didn't matter to Chloe, she was planning on moving far away from Margaret and Colin and living in an apartment, so it was unlikely she would get snowed in. A shudder ran through her body as Colin opened the window for some fresh air. Chloe pulled her jacket around her and fell into the peaceful world of sleep.

When she awoke, she found herself driving down a very familiar street. Too familiar. Where was she? Suddenly they drove past an Ice Cream Parlour labelled Hal's Ice Cream. She remembered this place, she had come here once. Her dad had given her a piggyback here once, along with her older sister. Oh no. They couldn't have brought her back. But they had, and there was nothing Chloe could do about it.

Chloe had long forgotten the name of the first town she had ever resided in. She had basically tried to forget everything about it, to forget the tragedy that had happened there thirteen years before. She watched as Colin drove past houses and houses, all of which were vaguely familiar to Chloe. She had an amazing memory and had never actually truly forgotten any detail of anything, unless it was something she didn't want to remember, like the name of the time of the town she was in at the moment, or even her last name.

They pulled up to a tiny little breakfast all day restaurant and they got out of the car. This was probably one of the only places that Chloe didn't remember, it was probably new. They walked in and walked to a small table next to a window with a view of the Atlantic Ocean. She could smell the salt water through the glass. Despite being born in a fishing town, she hated the ocean and fish alike. While thinking of how little the town had grown since she had last been there, Chloe failed to notice a woman walk over to them and sit across from her. She had long dirty blonde hair and an extremely happy look on her face. From her facial expression you could guess that something brilliant had just happened to her.

"Hello Chloe"

Startled, Chloe turned her head away to see a very familiar face beaming at her.

"Hello Mother" was all that a surprised, shocked and startled Chloe could say.

So this was her birthday present.

**Okay, tell me what you think! Please review!**


	3. Conversation

A/N: Sorry it took so long for chapter 3! I just started school again, and I have a bunch more stories to update. So once again, sorry. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did, I would be rich.

"Well honey, how've you been?"

Lucy spoke with a singsong voice and a cheery smile. It sickened Chloe. How could her own mother walk out of her life for thirteen years and suddenly come back acting like nothing had happened?

"How do you think I am? Honestly, I've been through hell the past thirteen years. I watched my mother walk away and see my sister die both on my fifth birthday. After that I moved away with my drunken father, who made me dispose of my sister's corpse, and beat me everyday until I was brave enough to run away. Since then I've been in and out of foster homes, usually switching locations every month or so. I went through bullying at almost every school I went to. Then today, the one day I'm supposed to celebrate, I can't, because my mom, who's probably been off sleeping with random men every night, decides that today is the best day to come back into my life. So I guess I'm just fine, thank you very much."

"Well Chloe, I honestly don't think your life was that misfortunate. I suspect some of the things that happened were true, but for the record honey, you always exaggerated a bit."

"Do you honestly think I'd lie about things like that? And anyways, how would you know of I exaggerated a lot or a little? You knew me for the first five years of my life. That was hardly enough time to learn your own daughter's personality."

Lucy took a deep breath, she really wanted to be with her daughter again, and was willing to go to extreme costs to spend even an hour with Chloe. It had taken her just short of ten years to track down her child, and she wasn't ready to let it go to waste.

"Listen Chloe, I'm sorry. I know you didn't exaggerate, I just didn't know what to say. I didn't want to believe what happened to you or your sister. It's too painful. I know we haven't had contact for thirteen years, but you're still my daughter. When the doctor's told me about"

Lucy paused.

"When the doctors told you about what?"

"Umm…when the doctors told me about my cancer. You see, when I found out I decided that I wanted to see both of my daughters before my time comes. It wasn't like I hadn't been searching for you guys before, I just didn't know how or where to find you. Finally, I got a friend to help me and I got into the Child Services. When I read your file, and all the shit you'd been through, and what he did to Shannon, I wanted to rip his throat out. If I knew where he was, I'd walk right up to him and stick a gun to head, and I'd pull the trigger."

"He's in prison- for manslaughter and child abuse."

"Oh honey. You know what I'd say to him? I'd say these exact words. Simon, you bastard. You hurt one child, you killed another. How could you do that you sickening son of a bitch. I hope you die a slow and painful death, and I hope you go to hell. You know why I want you to go to hell? Because I know that my little girl is up in Heaven somewhere, and I don't want you to ever set foot near either of our daughters again. In this world or the beyond. You've already hurt them enough, and I don't want them hurt anymore. Because I love them. Unlike you. Go to hell Simon, go to hell."

Both mother and daughter were crying as breakfast was served. It was only then that Chloe had noticed that Margaret and Colin had left, and had moved to another table across the room. Chances were they had heard the whole conversation though. Not like Chloe cared at that particular moment though.

As Chloe was taking a bite into her pancakes, her mother looked at her and said, "So what do you want to do today?" Ideas filled Chloe's head as she thought up ways that she could spend the day with her mother.

Maybe her eighteenth birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.

But that was only a maybe….

**Please review!**


End file.
